unitedcommonwealthfandomcom-20200214-history
Government of the United Commonwealth
The Government of the United Commonwealth, commonly known as the Crown, is the central government of the United Commonwealth. The government is led by the monarch, whom appoints crown officers to administer the Crown Estate which provides the functions of government. There is no recognised supreme cabinet for decision making, with the monarch chairing numerous such committees, however the meetings of the Order of the Garter are generally the most high-reaching and important. All legislation is issued by the monarch as a Royal Decree. The contents of Royal Decrees are largely drawn by crown officers or as petitions to the monarch by the Commonwealth Executive Counsel which the monarch may them accept, amend or deny. The Instrument of Government codifies the position of the monarch and the responsibilities of the office. It establishes the royal prerogative as the sole source of executive, legislative, and judicial authority within the Commonwealth. Though the monarch is granted sole authority the Instrument also requires that the monarch consider the advice of the Commonwealth Executive Counsel, and the Officers of the Crown before issuing Royal Decrees - the monarch is not required to act upon thier advice however. In most cases the executive authority of the monarch is exercised by the Officers of the Crown whom lead departments to provide the functions of government. They are repsonsible for the formation and staffing of their respective offices. The monarchy '' Main article: Monarchy of the United Commonwealth '' The monach of the United Commonwealth, formally styled the King-Commander, is the head of state and government of the United Commonwealth. The current monarch is King Colmund II. The monarch and their family (the Royal Household) hold many of the highests positions within the Crown Estate as-well as performing ceremonial, diplomatic and other official duties. The monarch holds supreme executive authority through the Instrument of Government. The monarch is also the commander-in-chief of the Commonwealth Defence Force. The position of the monarch is elective, determined by the Accession Council. Generally a monarch is announce their intention to abdicate the throne on a particular date (having always been the first of the next year) during which time members of the Royal Household with a consanguinity of 25% to the monarch may declare themselves to be Heir-Aspirants. The Accession Council then meets through-out the period until a unanimous verdict on the next monarch is reached. The monarch will however appoint a regent immediately upon assuming the role of monarch, whom can take their place in the event of their demise; the regent must be incapable of becoming an heir-aspirant by consanguinity. Crown Estate Main article: Crown Estate '' The Crown Estate is the corporation which holds all of the assets of the office of the monarch and all of the crown officers appointed are members of the Crown Estate - it is analagous then with the government of sovereign nations of the Old World. 'Officers of the Crown''' ''Main article: Officers of the Crown '' The Officers of the Crown are analagous to cabinet level officials in Old World governments, overseeing large departments within determined remits to provide the services of a government. Crown Officers include: *Office of the Overseer-General *Office of the Governor-General *Office of the Lord Protector *Office of the Lord Steward *Office of the Prime Minister *Office of the Surveyor-General *Office of the Lord President of the Commonwealth Executive Counsel Commonwealth Executive Counsel ''Main article: Commonwealth Executive Counsel '' The Commonwealth Executive Counsel (CEC) is the largest advisory body to the monarch in the United Commonwealth. All honoured persons within the United Commonwealth are granted a seat in the CEC although they are not required to undertake any duties if they do not wish. The CEC has no formal power beyond that it has the rights to: exist, petition the monarch, and advise the monarch on legislation. A Royal Decree cannot be issued by the monarch without having first been presented to the CEC in some capacity. The floor is opened to debate between the members, whom address the monarch (or their stand-in) on the merits or faults within the law. Category:United Commonwealth Category:The Crown